xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Kisaki (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Justin Foley, or see alternate reality versions. Ren Kisaki (b. January 29, 1989) is a jōnin-level shinobi and medical-nin of Takigakure. 'History' Early Years Chunin Exams Fourth Shinobi World War Blank Period Later Years 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jōnin |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jōnin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Crystal Release |- | Nature Type | Water Release Earth Release Yang Release |} Ren is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Taki has ever produced. 'Ninjutsu' Ren primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained through harsh training, the number has continually been growing through his many battles. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend in numerous manners. Nature Transformation: Ren is proficient in three nature transformations, earth, water and Yang. By combining earth and Yang release natures, Ren has the ability to create a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. By using this power, he can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Ren may even stand and ride upon his crystallised constructs. He has shown to be able to use one-handed seals, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. It is shown that he can crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving him an infinite source of weapons. Chakra Control: Ren quickly discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Ren's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights. With his excellent chakra control, Ren had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Ren had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allows him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: While not his most prominent trait, he is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that his opponents find him an overwhelming adversary. As a field medical-nin, Ren is skilled in the art of evasion. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Ren possesses a genius-level intellect. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Zee is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Most girls in Kumogakure swoon over him. *'Hair:' Ren has short blonde hair kept in a spiky fashion. He also usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' Ren is charismatic with an affable demeanor. Known for his wit and subtle humor, he is very easy to talk to. Ren believes that the ends justify the means. He easily assumes a leadership position, especially when it comes to healing. He holds great concern for his team members and his friends and is willing to do whatever it takes to rescue them from harm. Ren believes that he has a duty to find people who need saving. 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' *"Ren" means "lotus" and "Kisaki" means "?". Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Single Characters Category:Japanese Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Crystal Release users